Descent (Teil 1.)
Die Erde musste von den Menschen schon so vieles ertragen. Krieg… Zerstörung… Ausbeutung… Manipulation der Arten… Schon seit Anbeginn ihrer Existenz, spielte der Mensch Gott. Erschuf Leben, vernichtete Leben, veränderte seine Umwelt… Nahm stets die Schätze seiner Heimat, um seine unstillbaren Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Dabei hatte er nie auch nur einen einzigen Funken Gedanken daran verschwendet was danach sein wird. Was die Konsequenzen des Gottseins sind… und was das Spielen mit den Naturgesetzen für das komplexe Ganze bedeutet. Menschen denken nur selten nach. Sie handeln einfach. So… wie ich. Doch ich hätte niemals im Leben gedacht, dass das Spiel mit der Natur mal so weit gehen wird… 　 'Ankunft' “''Hey''!”, sagte Bob und haute mir kräftig auf die rechte Schulter. “''Du willst doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt einpennen? Wir sind Soldaten und keine Grundschulkinder mehr, Kane''!” Murrend rieb ich mir mit der rechten Hand die Augen, während ich das mehrfache Rattern des Hubschrauberrotors hörte. Ich antwortete ihm: “''Tja… Ich bin halt ein Mensch. Und habe wie jedes Lebewesen so was wie ein Schlafbedürfnis.” “''Ach, sei nicht so ein Weichei!”, entgegnete er. “Als Soldat muss man einsatzfähig sein. Angriffsbereit, um so jeden möglichen Feind zu schlagen und zu vernichten! Bei dieser und auch jeder anderen Mission.” “''Das ist nur ein Aufklärungseinsatz… komm mal runter. Die Waffen tragen wir nur zum eigenen Schutz.”, erklärte ich. Ich und Bob kannten uns schon sehr lange. Schon seit der Highschool. Ich war der Latino mit den schwarzen Haaren… und er der blonde Coole. Wir hatten ‘ne Menge Blödsinn veranstaltet. Partys, Weiber abschleppen und sogar einige Drogen. Nachdem wir aber dann unsere Abschlüsse hatten, wollten wir etwas für unser Land tun. Nun sitzen wir hier in einem Hubschrauber zusammen mit unserer Einheit. Ich diente mit 25 schon zwei Jahre der Einheit. Bob mit 24 hingegen erst seit ein und ein halb Jahren. “''Wenn man sich anstrengt…”, meinte er. “''…kann man in der Armee viel erreichen, Kane. Wenn man sich zusammenreißt, kann man einen sehr hohen Rang erreichen… und sogar vielleicht diesen Hubschrauber fliegen''!” “''Boah, jetzt halt doch endlich mal die Schnauze!”, unterbrach Myers. “''Mit dir braucht man keine Blondine.” Die anderen Männer lachten kurz. “''Und jetzt ruhe! Wir sind fast schon da!” Der Hubschrauber flog bei Nacht über die irakische Landschaft. Unser Ziel war die Stadt Zaxo. Nach einem Kometeneinschlag, der sich vor ungefähr zwei Monaten dort ereignete, wurde ein auffälliger Zustrom mehrerer Terroristeneinheiten rund um die Stadt beobachtet. Zudem wurden ungewöhnlich hohe Strahlungswerte direkt bei der Einschlagstelle gemessen. Deswegen sind wir hier, vor allem wegen der Terroristenaktivität. Als ich kurz aus dem Fenster des Hubschraubers schaute, erkannte ich unten eine steinerne Brücke direkt über einem Fluss: Die Dalal-Brücke. Wir sind da… Der Hubschrauber setzte uns direkt hinter der Dalal-Brücke ab und flog anschließend weg. 'Eine tote Stadt' Wir sind angekommen. Meine Einheit bestand damals aus sechs Männern: Bob - Bodeneinheit, bewaffnet mit Schrotgewehr, einer Pistole mit Schalldämpfer und einem Messer… Mike - ebenfalls Bodeneinheit, bewaffnet mit Maschinengewehr, einer Pistole mit Schalldämpfer und einem Messer… Viktor und Charles - Scharfschützen, besitzen beide eine Pistole mit Schalldämpfer und Messer… General Myers - bewaffnet mit Maschinengewehr, einer Pistole mit Schalldämpfer und einem Messer - führte uns an und trug als Einziger von uns die Granaten… Und mir … Kane - Bodeneinheit, ebenfalls bewaffnet mit Maschinengewehr, einer Pistole mit Schalldämpfer und einem Messer… “''Begeben wir uns zur Einsturzstelle des Kometen.”, befahl der General. “''Der befindet sich direkt an der Nordseite der Stadt. Achtet auf mögliche Feindaktivität um euch… los!” Wir durchquerten die Stadt. Bei solchen Einsatzen ist es üblich, dass Zwischenfälle mit Zivilisten möglichst gemieden werden. Nur … stimmte etwas nicht mit dieser Stadt. Sie war … leer. Vollkommen leer. Selbst in solchen Städten würden wenigstens ein paar Lichter brennen. Aber da war nichts! Gar nichts! Vollkommene Stille… Einige von uns schauten in Fenster rein und stellten fest… da… war keiner da! Wo wir auch hinschauten, wir entdeckten keine Menschenseele. “''Keine Spur von den Bewohnern…”, sagte Bob leise, während wir weitergingen. “''Wo sind die denn alle? Haben die Terroristen was mit ihnen angestellt?” “''Keine Ahnung.”, entgegnete Mike. “''Wir müssen auf jedenfalls aufpassen''.” Wir gingen weiter. Ein Haus schauten wir uns ebenfalls an, das ebenfalls leer stand. Während General Myers und die anderen sich die Hütte genauer anschauten, machte ich mir so meine Gedanken. Nirgends sind Spuren eines Angriffs… kein Blut… Haben die Leute etwa… die Stadt verlassen? Plötzlich sah ich es erneut: ein Stein. Der Stein war mittelgroß, ging ungefähr bis zum Knie, und hatte so seltsame Konturen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll… aber es sah für mich irgendwie… wie eine Katze oder ähnliches aus. Ich weiß auch nicht wie ich darauf komme… Dieser Stein war seltsam, weil es uns… zu verfolgen scheint. Schon mehrfach hab ich das Teil gesehen - das kann doch kein Zufall sein. Ob ich mir das einbilde? “''Hey! Augen auf, Soldat!”, sagte General Myers in scharfem Ton. “''Unaufmerksamkeit ist eigentlich nicht deine Eigenschaft…” Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf. Ich sollte mich nicht von einem bloßen Stein ablenken lassen… Wir wollten gerade weitergehen, als - “''Hey! Die Satteliten melden etwas!”, sagte Charles und deutete auf sein Radargerät. Bei Viktor war das gleiche. Sie beide lasen es ab. Viktor sprach zuerst: “''Ca. 800 m. von Einsturzstelle entfernt sich mehrere Wärmesignale.” “''Den Koordinaten nach befinden sie sich in der alten Textilfabrik.”, ergänzte Charles. “''Die alte Textilfabrik?”, frage ich, als ich zu ihnen hinüberging. “''Bist du dir sicher?” Die alte Textilfabrik der Stadt wurde vor vielen Jahren geschlossen, aufgrund der vielen Proteste, die sich sowohl auf die massiven Baumängel des Gebäudes als auch auf die miesen Arbeitsbedingungen dort bezogen haben. Wieso sollten ausgerechnet dort Leute sein? “''Auf wie viele Personen könnt ihr dort schätzen?”, fragte Myers. “''So ca. 50.”, antwortete Viktor. “''Wenn nicht sogar mehr…” Der General begann zu überlegen und meinte dann: “''Wir müssen herausfinden was in der Stadt vor sich geht. Gehen wir also zuerst zu der alten Fabrik… los''!” Unsere Einheit machte sich auf den Weg. Aber als ich wieder zum Stein blickte … war er verschwunden … 'Etwas schlechtes…' Schon nach kurzer Zeit erreichten wir die Textilfabrik. Die alte Textilfabrik von Zaxo war ein achtstöckiges, graues Gebäude. Sie war schon an viele Stellen zerfallen; Hatte mehrere Risse und Löcher… Dort sollte sich eigentlich Niemand aufhalten, doch schon von Weitem konnten wir ein schwaches Lichtflackern an einigen Fenstern erkennen. Also gingen wir rein. In Inneren dieses Gebäudes war es an vielen Stellen dunkel oder nur von der Ferne schwach beleuchtet. Der Strom schien in einigen Bereichen noch zu laufen… Wieso? Um uns in den engen Gängen und einsturzgefährdeten Gebäuden zurechtzufinden, schalteten wir die Nachtsichtgeräte ein. Akribisch begannen wir das Innere zu durchqueren und blieben zusammen. Mit unseren immer schussbereiten Waffen. Schon nach einigen Metern… hörten wir ein Geräusch… Ein Tropfen… zweiter Tropfen.. dritter… langsam… immer wieder… Es… hörte sich an, als ob eine Flüssigkeit langsam, jedoch in hoher Menge hinuntertropft. Auf Erwartung einer möglichen feindseligen Einheit folgten wir langsam den Geräusch und stießen auf einen etwas beleuchteten Raum. Ein übler Gestank kam uns entgegen… ich hatte eine böse Vorahnung… Als wir diesen betraten und kurz unsere Nachtsichtgeräte abnehmen mussten, sahen wir es… Das erste was ich sah war Blut… sehr viel Blut… Waffen in Einzelteile… verschossene Kugeln… Und tote Männer… Diese Männer waren kaum wieder zu erkennen. Ihre Körper wurden in verschiedene Teile auseinandergerissen. Vollkommen zerfetzt. Ihre Eigenweide waren fast genauso gleichmäßig verteilt wie das Blut… Der Raum war komplett verwüstet. Sämtliche Stühle und Tische waren zerbrochen. Wie nach einem Kampf… Vollkommen fassungslos stand ich mit der Einheit in diesem Raum. Im Krieg hab ich schon vieles gesehen… aber noch nie habe ich so viel Tod auf einer kleinen Stelle erblicken müssen. Wir durchschritten den Raum. Nichts war mehr lebendig. Nur noch Blut und Fäulnis… “''Jetzt wissen wir, was mit den Terroristen ist.”, unterbrach Bob die Stille. “''Zumindest… ein Teil davon.” “''Was hat sie umgebracht?”, fragte Mike. Charles blickte auf ein paar der Leichen und meinte: “''Es waren keine Schusswaffen… glaube ich… Stumpfe und scharfe Waffen sind ebenfalls auszuschließen.” “''Sprengstoff?”, fragte General Myers. “''Die Wände sind dafür noch zu intakt.”, antwortete Charles. “''Keine Anzeichen von Verbrennungen an den Leichen oder dem Tatort.” Der General murmelte dann: “''Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?” Schweigend ging ich etwas weiter und schaute weiterhin auf die Leichen bis… mir dann eine bestimmte Leiche auffiel. Ich beugte mich zudem hinunter. Dieser Leichnam war noch ziemlich intakt - von ausgerissenen Arm und Bein und zerschmetterten Schädel ganz abgesehen… Trotz des schwachen Lichtes und dem vielen Blut, konnte ich ein ... Tarnmuster in seiner Kleidung erkennen. Was zum-? Ich trat näher und entdeckte etwas… an seiner linken Schulter. Es war ein gelber Adler, zweiköpfig, mit einem Schild an der Brust. Das Schild war rot und zeigte einen Ritter auf einem weißen Pferd. Der zweiköpfige Adler selbst hielt an der rechten Seite ein Schwert und an der linken Seite einen Lorbeerkranz, während sich eine Krone direkt über ihren Köpfen befand. Dieses Zeichen hatte ich schon mal gesehen… Sofort begriff ich was diese Männer wirklich waren. “''Leute…''”, sagte ich. ““''Das sind keine Terroristen… das waren russische Soldaten!” Die gesamte Truppe blickte mich verwundert an. “''Bist du dir sicher?”, fragte mich General Myers. Ich antworte: “''Eins der Leichen hat das Zeichen der russischen Streitkräfte. Das sind russische Männer.” “''Hä? Wieso sind die Russen hier?”, fragte Bob. Viktor meinte: “''Nach dem Koalition der Willigen sind sie doch gar nicht an dem Irak-Krieg beteiligt… Was haben die also hier zu suchen?!?” Das stimmte. Nach offiziellen Angaben sind die Russen nicht unter den Mitgliedern verzeichnet. Was hatten die also hier gewollt? “''Was sie auch immer hier gesucht haben… es hat ihnen ganz schön den Arsch aufgerissen.”, meinte Bob. “''Buchstäblich…''” “''Charles! Viktor!”, sagte General. “''Haben sich die Standorte der Wärmesignale verändert?” Beide schauten auf ihre Radargeräte. Viktor sagte dann: “''Sie bewegen sich!” “''Aber sie halten sich ganz sicher noch in dem Gebäude auf!”, fügte Charles hinzu. “''Ok, folgendes werden wir tun…''”, meinte Myers. “''Wir werden unsere Einheit aufteilen und nach möglichen Überlebenden suchen. Charles, Mike, Viktor… ihr durchkämmt die Westseite. Ich werde mit Kane und Bob die Ostseite durchkämmen.” “''Verstanden, General.”, sagte ich. “''Trefft ihr auf feindliche Objekte, schießt. Wir halten uns per Funk in Kontakt…''” 　 　 　 　 　 Wir haben diesen Schlachtraum verlassen. Nun durchquerte ich mit Bob und dem General die Räume an der östlichen Seite des Gebäudes. Einzeln durchquerten wir die Räume. Achteten auf jede Bewegung, sei es feindlich oder nicht… An vielen Stellen war es wieder ziemlich dunkel, also verwendeten wir wieder unsere Nachtsichtgeräte. Ich stieß auf einen großen dunklen Raum und ging rein. Ich befand mich in einem mittelgroßen Raum, in welchem alte Nähmaschinen und ähnliche Gerätschaften rumstanden. Sie waren aber nicht das Einzige in dem Raum. Wieder Leichen… Sie waren ähnlich so zugerichtet wie die vorherigen. Der Verwesung nach lagen sie allerdings schon etwas länger hier. Neben weiteren russischen Soldaten waren ein Großteil dieser Leichen aber allerdings… Terroristen! Al-Kaida wahrscheinlich… Hmmm… Terroristen und russische Soldaten… wie passt beides zusammen? Gerade wollte ich Bob und General Myers anfunken, als… ich zum ersten Mal dieses Geräusch hörte… Mew'!'' Ich drehte mich um! Niemand war hier… das Geräusch ertönte erneut! 'Meeewww'… Mew…'' So ein Geräusch hatte ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört. Erinnerte mich schemenhaft an eine Katze… ''Meeeeewww…'' Ich versuchte die Quelle dieses Geräusches zu lokalisieren. Eine Kiste… ''Mew… '' Irgendetwas war da drin. Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich auf diese Kiste zu. Mit der vorderen Spitze meines Maschinengewehrs begann ich ganz langsam den Deckel zu verschieben bis… etwas nach oben schnellte! Ich schoss! Etwas war rechts von mir! Dann links! Und nun hinter mir! Plötzlich verschwand es in den nächsten Gang. Ich rannte hinterher und schoss. Doch ehe ich es mir versah… war es schon weg! Ich… wusste nicht auf was ich gerade geschossen hab… aber es konnte jedes meiner Schüsse ausweichen. Eigentlich unmöglich… “''Was ist da grad passiert?!”, rief Bob und eilte mit General Myers zu mir herbei. “''Berichte Soldat!”, verlangte der General. Mein Herz raste immer noch von dem Schreck. Ich rang kurz nach Luft und erklärte ihnen: “''Ich…Ich weiß nicht… Hab etwas gehört… dann war es da…''” Bob hakte nach: “''Was war da?” “''Es… war viel zu schnell, um es genau erkennen zu können.”, antwortete ich. “''War definitiv kein Mensch…''” “''Was soll das heißen, 'Es war kein Mensch'?”, fragte General genervt und aufgeregt. “''Was war es dann?” “''Keine Ahnung… ein Tier vielleicht?” '''Kane, Bob, Myers! Bitte kommen! Das war Charles Stimme per Funk. “''Hier ist General Myers!”, antwortete er. “''Spricht!” Wir sind auf lebende Personen gestoßen… allerdings Terroristen, vier Personen, Al-Kaida… Schnell erzählte ich den General: “''In dem Raum, wo ich gerade war, waren unter den Leichen Terroristen…''” Der General unterbrach mich eilig. “''Braucht ihr Feuerunterstützung?”, funkte er. 'Keine Sorge… wir haben sie überwältigt und ihre Waffen abgenommen.' “''Konntet ihr sie befragen?” Negativ. Sie sprechen alle arabisch. Wir brauchen deine Sprachkenntnisse, General. “''Verstehe… wir kommen zu euch!” 　 　 　 　 　 Da General Myers als einziger von uns die arabische Sprache beherrschte, mussten wir zurück zu den Anderen. Per Funk teilten Charles, Viktor und Mike mit, dass sie sich in der halb eingestürzten Arbeiterkantine der Westseite befanden. Wir durchstreiften gerade einen breiten Gang, als- 'Myers! Wir werden angriffen! WIR WERDEN ANGRIFFEN!!!' Das war Mike! In Hintergrund waren Geschrei und zahlreiche Schüsse zu hören. Wir begannen zu rennen. “''Wer attackiert euch?”, fragte General per Funk. Geschrei und Schüsse wurden immer lauter. “''ANTWORTET!!!” 'Das sind 10... Nein 15 von denen! OH GOTT, DIE SIND ÜBERALL!!!AAARRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!'' Der Funk riss ab! “''Mike! Mike!”, funkte ich dann selbst. “''Was ist dort los? Antwortet!” Nichts. “''Verdammt! Wir müssen sofort zu ihnen, sonst-''” Mew'!'' Das Geräusch! Es war wieder da! Und diesmal hörten wir es alle. Wir blieben stehen. 'Meeewww'…'' “Was war das?”, frage Bob. Wir schauten uns um, doch Niemand war da. ''Mew…'' Ich erklärte den Beiden: “''Das ist genau das Geräusch, das ich vorhin gehört hab. Als ich auf das Ding geschossen bi-''” ''Mew… Mew! Meeeewww… Meeww…'' Etwas stimmte nicht. Das Geräusch ertönte mehrfach und schien… von überall zu kommen! Wir richteten unsere Waffen auf alle Seiten, während es immer und immer wieder ertönte. Es war fast schon wie ein Rufen nach uns. Was auch immer dieses Geräusch machte… es schien immer näher zu kommen… Doch nichts konnten wir sehen… Dann auf einmal… verstummte das Geräusch… und ein Krach ertönte! Es war kein Miauen… es war ein Schrei… ein hoher langgezogener Schrei, der dem mehrfachen Kratzen einer Tafelwand glich. Der Schrei wurde lauter und immer lauter… bis es fast schon ohrenbetäubend war. Wir mussten uns die Ohren zuhalten, so schmerzhaft war es. Plötzlich verspürte ich starke Kopfschmerzen.. Ich schrie auf! Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mein Hirn gerade mit bloßer Hand zerquetschen würde… Bob und Myers ging es wohl ähnlich, denn sie schrien ebenfalls. Meine Sicht begann zu verschwimmen. Sah fast eine halbe Minute lang nichts. Dann ließ es nach! Benommen standen wir drei noch in diesem Gang und ich richtete mich etwas auf. Meine Sicht wurde klarer, blickte auf die beiden und- “''General!”, sagte ich. “''Du… blutest ja!” General Myers stand wie angewurzelt da… mit zittrigen Händen und starrem Blick… Blut floss aus Mund, Augen, Ohren und Nase… War vollkommen stumm… “''Großer Gott…''”, sagte Bob, als er es ebenfalls bemerkt hat. Ich ging langsam auf den General zu bis… “''Verschwindet!”, schrie er plötzlich und schlug nach mir. “''VERSCHWINDET! VERSCHWINDET! VERSCHWINDDEEEETTT!!!!” Myers stieß mich gegen die Wand und klemmte seinen Arm gegen meinen Hals. Ich wusste nicht was geschah und versuchte mich zu befreien. Ich schaute dabei in sein Gesicht. Wie ein Hund fletschte General Myers mit den Zähnen… Die Augen weit aufgerissen, während seine Adern deutlich hervortraten… Und die Pupillen… nur zwei kleine schwarze Punkte… Was… zum… Teufel?! “''General!”, rief Bob und packte ihn von hinten. Er versuchte ihn von mir wegzuziehen, doch General Myers war stärker. Fixiert blickte er mich an und rief nichts anderes als: “''HAUT AB! HAUT AAABBB!!!!” “''Jetzt beruhig dich doch endlich!”, unterbrach Bob… doch schon wurde er weggestoßen! Ich kam frei und sprang auf seinen Rücken, um ihn zu überwältigen. Bob tat es mir gleich. Der General schlug wild um sich und rief die ganze Zeit: “''HAUT AB! HAUT AB! VERSCHWINDET! Ihr sollt nicht hier sein… Ihr sollt nicht hier sein! IHR SOLLT NICHT HIER SEEEINNN!!!” Myers warf uns ab. Wir wollten uns aufrichten und ihn erneut überwältigen, als er plötzlich eins seiner Granaten hervorholte. “''GENERAL!”, riefen wir, doch es war zu spät. Er zog den Stift… Wir konnten nur zur Seite springen, als die Granaten um General Myers' Körper explodierten. Noch bevor man zu Myers schauen konnte, hörte ich ein bedrohliches Knacken. Ich konnte nur eins… rennen bevor der Gang einstürzte! Als das Piepen in meinen Ohren nachließ und der Staub sich legte, sah ich eine Wand aus eingestürzten Gebäudeschutt vor mir. General Myers und Bob waren nirgends zusehen… “''General! Bob!”, rief ich. “''Antwortet mir!” “''Mir geht es gut.”, rief Bob von der anderen Seite. “''Aber den General hat’s erwischt.” Ich und Bob waren zwar unverletzt, aber nun voneinander getrennt. Ich konnte es nicht glauben: General Myers, der Mann, der sonst immer einen klaren Kopf behielt, ist einfach so durchgedreht und hat sich mit seinen Granaten selbst in die Luft gesprengt. Einfach so… “''Scheiße… wieso hat er das gemacht?”, fragte Bob. “''Vergiss den Vorfall vorerst, Bob!”, sagte ich. “''Mach dich auf den schnellsten Weg zu Viktor und den anderen und leiste ihnen Unterstützung. Ich werde inzwischen versuchen auf anderem Wege zu euch zu kommen!” Bob antwortete zögerlich: “''Ok, pass auf dich auf!” Und ich ging los. 　 　 　 　 　 Nun durchstreifte ich alleine das Gebiet. Die Sache ließ mich gedanklich immer noch nicht los. Was er da gesprochen hat… Wie er gehandelt hat… Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Als ob nicht er es war, der zu uns gesprochen hat, sondern… etwas Fremdes. Etwas, das Besitz von ihm ergriffen hat und ihn dazu brachte es zu tun… Noch konnte ich keine Erklärung für das Alles finden. Vorsichtig ging ich nach oben und bemerkte durch einfallendes Licht durch die Fenster, dass die Sonne langsam aufging. Oben schaute ich mich um. Niemand war da, bis… jemand schrie! Ich drehte mich um und sah einen vermummten Mann mit Axt auf mich zu rennen. Ich wich aus und packte ihn! Ich drückte ihn gegen die Wand und schlug seine Waffe aus der Hand. Mit beiden Händen hielt ich ihn fest und sagte: “''So! Schluss mit Lustig! Sag mir gefälligst, was hier gespielt wird. Was haben du und deine Freunde hier zu suchen? Und wieso sind überall tote russische Soldaten, he? Antworte mir!” Der Mann blickte mich stumm an. Unter seiner Vermummung konnte ich eine gewisse… Angst erkennen. "Al Maa ... chdoso Thawa Afaw Aki ... Arith Ba Azmsi gija ida id tha a Athi aq Aqutal!", sagte er. Na klasse… „''Ich versteh kein Wort, was du da sagst!“, antwortete ich. „''Kannst du kein Englisch? Do you speak english?“ Nichts bis… '''''Mew! Das Geräusch! Es schien von rechts zu kommen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen rief er: "Al Maa Amatil kal Na Ba honal!" Ich schaute dort hin und sah… es… Ein Schatten… hinter einer alten verschmutzen Glastür… Es… schien ein Tier zu sein… Spitze Ohren… langer Schwanz… Dieses Tier schwebte in der Luft. Nur… konnte ich keine Flügel erkennen… Was… ist… das?! Ein Schlag auf den Bauch! Dieser Mistkerl, er hatte die Chance genutzt und rannte davon, während er lauthals rief: "Al Maa ... chdoso Thawa Afaw Aki ... Arith Ba Azmsi gija ida id tha a Athi aq Aqutal!"'' Ich drehte mich um und das Ding verschwand. Verdammt! Ich durchstieß die Tür, sah kurz erneut den Schatten und rannte hinterher. 　 　 　 　 　 Ich hatte die Gestalt kurzzeitig aus den Augen verloren. Gerade wollte ich schon aufgeben, als… ich einen lauten Krach hörte! Schnell folgte ich dem Krach und stieß auf einen großen Raum. Es schien sich um ein kleines Lager für Textilien zu handeln. Ich stand oben bei einer kleinen Treppe, schaute nach unten und sah das: Drei vermummte Männer mit Eisenstangen und Schlägern bewaffnet… Gegen ein… Tier? Ich… wusste nicht was das ist. Es schien eine Katze oder ähnliches zu sein. Doch die Hinterbeine waren viel länger als die Vorderen. Und sein Schwanzende war ungewöhnlich verdickt. Das Fell dieser Kreatur war kurz und weiß. Die Augen groß und hellblau schimmernd. Das kleine… Ding flog in dem Raum umher und wich geschickt den Angriffen den Terroristen aus. Es verteidigte sich auch… Tische, Rohre und Kisten bewegten sich wie von Geisterhand und attackierten die Männer… Die Dinge bewegten sich so schnell und so gezielt, dass ich mit Widerwillen nur ein Wort dafür finden konnte… Telekinese. Plötzlich wurde es getroffen und ging zu Boden! 'Me'… ew…'' Sein Laut war gehemmt. Der Schlag hat ihn wohl benommen. Einer der Männer murmelte etwas und ging auf das Tier zu. Er zog eine Machete hervor! Ich schoss auf ihn! Die Kugeln trafen den Kopf und er fiel um. Als die beiden anderen Terroristen sich umdrehten, schoss ich ebenfalls. Zwei kurze Schüsse… und sie waren ebenfalls tot. Zusammengekauert saß es noch auf dem Boden. Als es dann aufschaute, blickte es verwundert auf die drei tote Männer. Ich steckte meine Waffe weg. Mew'?'' Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich eingegriffen hab. Vielleicht war es das unschuldig, hilflos wirkende Äußere der Kreatur… Und vielleicht deshalb konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass eine Kreatur wie diese auch nur ansatzweise was mit diesen seltsamen Vorfällen zu tun hat… Das Ding sah mich an, während ich die Treppe hinunter stieg. Da es ein Tier war… versuchte ich mit ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen, damit es nicht in Panik gerät: “''Ganz ruhig… ich tu dir nichts… ich-” Es flog davon! Nun stand ich alleine in dem Raum da. Was es auch immer war… von Dankbarkeit verstand es wohl nichts. Ich musste weitergehen… 　 　 　 　 　 Ich versuchte weiter zur Westseite vorzudringen. Einige Momente war alles ruhig… bis eine Gestalt auf mich zukam. Ich wollte schon abdrücken, als ich Viktor erkannte, der direkt auf mich zu lief. Erschöpft blieb er vor mir stehen. “''Kane…''”, sagte er. “''Dich haben sie… zum Glück nicht erwischt!” Seine Haut und Kleidung hatten viele Schrammen und Risse. Und stellenweise… klebte dort Blut. “''Was meinst du mit “sie”?”, fragte ich. “''Was ist geschehen? Wo sind die anderen?” Immer noch erschöpft begann er zu stammeln: “''Da… da war was. Das war irgendetwas! Es… keine Ahnung… Zuerst haben sich die Tische, Stühle und so bewegt… Dann hörte man so ein Geräusch… Wir dachten es wären… Katzen…” Sofort wurde ich hellhörig! “''Katzen''?”, fragte ich. “''Es waren aber keine Katzen…''”, erwähnte er. “''Es waren… keine Ahnung. Ihre Felle schimmerten… mal bläulich, mal rosa… hellblau schimmernde Augen… langer Schwanz…''” Ich unterbrach: “''Auf solch ein Ding traf ich!” Viktor schaute auf. “''Ein weißes Exemplar. Bei so einem Lager. Es kämpfte gegen drei Al-Kaida Männer…” “''Hast du das Vieh erwischt?”, fragte er schnell. Und ich antwortete: “''Nein, gerettet. Es ist aber-''” “'''BIST DU BESCHEURT?!?”, schrie er. “Diese Dinger… die sind verdammt gefährlich! Sie waren es, die uns angegriffen haben, Kane! Zuerst hatten sie die gefangenen Terroristen getötet… dann… jagten sie uns… Sie… konnten Dinge vollbringen, die kein normales Tier tun konnte! Sie hielten allem stand was wir hatten. Jede einzelne Kugel… Bob kam zu uns und half uns dabei zu fliehen… Mike aber… er… wurde getötet, indem sie ihn…” Er stoppte. “''Was?'' Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?”, fragte ich. Er schwieg. “''Viktor… sag mir was sie mit Mike gemacht haben!” Und schon sagte er es: “''Zerrissen… sie haben ihn zerrissen, Kane…” Ich konnte es nicht so recht glauben und fragte: “''Was… meinst du mit zerrissen?” “''Eben zerrissen!”, schrie er aufgewühlt. “''Sie haben Mikes Körper zerrissen ... bei lebendigem Leib!” “''Mit bloßen Händen?” Er schüttelte den Kopf. “''Ich weiß nicht wie… aber irgendetwas unsichtbares hatte an Mikes Körper gezogen, während sie um ihn rum waren. Wir konnten nichts tun…'' Mike schrie solange bis sein Körper sich in Einzelteile zerriss.” Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ausgerechnet dieser kleine Kerl vorhin soll verantwortlich für all die Tode sein? “''W-was ist dann passiert?”, fragte ich stotternd, obwohl ich gar nicht wissen wollte, was als nächstes passierte... Dennoch MUSSTE ich es einfach wissen. “''Wir stießen auf eine Gruppe russischer Soldaten…”, erklärte er. “''Lebend. Wir wollten zu ihnen, doch diese Biester kamen uns dazwischen! Ich wurde von Charles und Bob getrennt. Meine Munition ging zur Neige und ich rannte so schnell ich nur konnte. Hey… Moment…'' Wo ist… wo ist der General?” Ich konnte Viktor nicht anlügen: “''Er ist tot. Er hatte sich mit seinen Granaten selbst in die Luft gesprengt.” “''Was? Warum?”, fragte er. “''Keine Ahnung.”, antwortete ich. Es war nicht auszuhalten. Es sollte ein einfacher Aufklärungseinsatz werden… Stattdessen saßen wir in diesem alten Gemäuer fest, umgeben von scheinbar unsichtbaren, fremden Kreaturen. “''Wir müssen herausfinden was zum Teufel hier los ist!”, sagte ich. “''Hast du vielleicht einen Vorschlag?” “''Ja.”, antwortete er. “''Vielleicht sollten wir uns direkt zu den russischen Soldaten begeben. Gerade hab ich von den Fenstern zwei Truppen reingehen sehen. Ich kann ja russisch - wir könnten sie also befragen was hier genau vor sich geht… schließlich sind es ja auch ihre Männer, die gestorben sind. Bob und Charles hatten sicherlich die gleiche Idee…''” Ich stimmte ihm zu und fragte: “''Hast du denn das Radargerät noch?” Er nickte. “''Gut… dann schauen wir mal, ob unter den Wärmesignalen mal was anderes ist außer Terroristen oder diese Kreaturen… Munition hab ich noch. Gehen wir!” 　 　 　 　 　 Wir folgten schon seit einer viertel Stunde einem großen Wärmesignal. Inzwischen wurde es draußen immer heller. Weder Terroristen… noch Charles und Bob… oder die Kreaturen zeigten sich. Es war sowohl gut, als auch beunruhigend. “''Wir sind fast da.”, sagte Viktor, als wir vor der Tür einer größeren Kleidungshalle standen. Ich fragte ihn: “''Wie viele Personen?” “''Ich schätze acht.”, antwortete er. Wir gingen rein. Wir gingen an alten Kleiderständern, zählreichen Nähmaschinen, Fließbändern und anderen Apparaten vorbei. An diesem Ort hatten die meisten Mitarbeiter ihre Zeit wahrscheinlich dort verbracht. Wir bogen in die nächste Ecke ab… und sahen sie schon. Russische Männer… und zwar lebend! Es waren tatsächlich acht Mann. Einer von ihnen schien verletzt zu sein und sich auszuruhen, während die anderen sich mit aufgeregter Stimme unterhielten. “''Ich mach das.”, erklärte Viktor und trat als erster vor. Ich konnte nicht wirklich viel verstehen, aber er begrüßte sie wohl… glaub ich. Plötzlich schrien die Soldaten etwas. Und auf einmal… schossen sie! Wir gingen in Deckung! Nur ganz knapp wichen wir den Schüssen aus. Die russischen Soldaten liefen uns hinterher und schossen mit Allem was sie hergaben. Mit meiner restlichen Munition gab ich nur begrenzt Feuerschutz. Wir flüchteten in den nächsten Gang. Da sie uns scheinbar kurzzeitig aus den Augen verloren hatten, sagte ich: “''Mein Gott… Viktor! Wieso haben die auf uns geschossen?!?” “''Ich… hab keine Ahnung.”, antwortete er. “''Sie… meinten, dass wir nicht befugt wären das “Befallene Gebiet” zu betreten.” “''Befallenes Gebiet? Was meinten sie?”, fragte ich. “''Keine Ahnung… mehr hab ich nicht verstanden.” Ein Schuss! Die Russen haben uns gefunden! Ehe wir uns versahen, wurden wir umstellt. Sie richteten ihre Waffen auf uns… Wollten gerade abdrücken… Als… 'Mew'!'' Verwundert blickten sie sich um. Mew'…' Mew'!' Meeeewww'…' Meeww'…'' “''Nicht gut..”, sagte Viktor. “''Gar nicht gut! Überhaupt nicht gut!” 'Meeew'… Meeeewwwww…'' Zuerst sah ich eine Kreatur. Dann zwei.. Dann fünf… Dann acht… Und schließlich dutzende… Ohne zu zögern schossen die Männer auf die Kreaturen. Und ich… sah zum ersten Mal die Macht dieser Kreaturen mit eigenen Augen. Ihre Augen leuchteten bestialisch auf… Sie verschwanden… kamen… gingen… und tauchten erneut auf… Ihre Körper glühten auf, als sich zuerst Gegenstände durch die Lüfte erhoben und dann zwei der Soldaten… Wir mussten fliehen! Wir liefen so schnell wir nur konnten, während die russischen Soldaten von herumfliegen Gegenständen erschlagen oder aufgespießt wurden… Von glühenden Kugeln verbrannt… Und von unsichtbarer Hand zerfetzt wurden… Während sie lauthals schrien… Fast hatten wir die Tür erreicht - bis eins dieser Kreaturen vor uns auftauchte! Es war ein bläuliches Exemplar. ''Mew…'' Viktor reagierte schneller, griff nach einer Eisenstange und schlug das Ding nieder. “''Das war für Mike!”, rief er. Plötzlich zog uns etwas nach hinten! Schleuderte uns quer durch den Raum! Plötzlich waren die ganzen Kreaturen um uns herum und starrten uns an, während sie ihre seltsamen Rufe von sich gaben. Wir standen sofort auf, doch sie waren überall und versperrten den Weg. Wir saßen in der Falle… Viktor schwang die Eisenstange umher und rief: “''Verschwindet! Verschwindet!” Ich schoss auf diese Tiere. Doch weder meine Schüsse, noch seine Schläge konnten ihnen etwas anhaben. Sie verschwanden einfach, sobald wir sie auch nur ansatzweise berührten! Die Dinger setzten sich auch ganz schön zur Weh; sie warfen die verschiedensten Gestände nach uns. Schleuderten glühende Kugeln nach uns, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Gaben laute schmerzhafte Schreie von sich. Sogar große Teile der Maschinen mussten wir ausweichen. Diese Biester wollten einfach nicht aufgeben… aber wir auch nicht! Wir wichen taktisch ihren Angriffen aus. Ich schoss auf sie, während Viktor mich mit Schlägen der Eisenstange und gezielten Schüsse seines kläglichen Munitionsrestes unterstützte. Dann… passierte es endlich! Ich erwischte eins der Kreaturen! Sein Bauch platzte auf und es stieß einen gellenden Schrei aus. Es ging zu Boden und rührte sich nun nicht mehr. “''Super gemacht Kane!”, rief Viktor zu mir rüber. Als die anderen Kreaturen ihren toten Artgenossen sahen, stoppten sie. Schweigend starrten sie auf seinen leblosen Körper. Ihre Augen begannen noch heller zu leuchten, als ob ein regelrechter Zorn in ihnen flammt. Dann… stießen sie einen lauten Schrei aus! Ihr ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei ließ uns erstarren… bis mich etwas wegschleuderte. Ich knallte gegen die Wand und sah wie mein Freund Viktor schon hoch genommen wurde. Viktor schrie: “''Lasst mich los! Lasst mich los, ihr verdammten Drecksviecher! Aaaargh!!!” Viktor wurde gegen eine Wand geschleudert! Dann gegen die Wand! Und noch mal! Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ein ausgewachsener Mann, scheinbar gehalten von unsichtbaren Händen, wird wie eine Puppe durch die Gegend geschleudert. Ich versuchte zu schießen, doch ich durfte nicht versehentlich Viktor treffen. Plötzlich pressen sie seinen Körper gegen eine Wand und schoben ihn nach oben. Sie versammelten sich um ihn. Ich nutzte meine Chance, schoss… doch… die Kugeln… sie… prallten ab noch bevor sie die Dinger erreichen konnten! Ich rannte zu ihm, aber ich konnte nicht weiter! Etwas Unsichtbares war zwischen mir und Viktor. Wie eine Wand… Schreiend rannte ich mehrmals dagegen und schlug auch mit meiner Waffe dagegen. Aber es half nichts. Viktors Mund schien sich ungewollt zu öffnen… Die Kiefer gingen immer auseinander, während das Gesicht sich an einigen Stellen langsam aufriss… Die glühenden Augen dieser Kreaturen waren nur auf ihn gerichtet. Sie schienen mich gar nicht mehr zu beachten. Viktors Gesicht begann sich schon zu zerreisen. Er schrie immer mehr bis… ein lautes Knacken ertönte! Sein Unterkiefer riss sich aus seinem Schädel und fiel zur Boden!!! Blut strömte auf seiner Brust. “''VIIIKTOOORRRR!!!!”, schrie ich, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Plötzlich spritzte mehr Blut aus seiner Kehle und er würgte Fleischstücke hervor. Diese Biester! Sie rissen ihn das Innerste heraus bei lebendigem Leib! Es ging so schnell… Seine Bauchdecke brach auf und ihm wurden die Eingeweide herausgerissen. Sie rissen ihm einen Arm aus! Und innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages… zerrissen sie ihn endgültig in Stücke! Die Wand verschwand. Nichts mehr ist von meinem Freund übrig geblieben… nur noch ein zerstörter Rumpf… Sofort schoss ich um mich! Ich schrie: “''IHR VERDAMMTEN MISTVIECHER! ICH BRING EUCH UM! ICH BRING EUCH ALLE UM!!!” Ich zielte in jede Richtung, versuchte sie zu erwischen. Doch sie waren schnell und konnten beliebig überall sein. Sie griffen mich an. Wieder… und immer wieder mit den verschiedensten Dingen. Hinter einer weiteren Maschine ging ich in Deckung. Ich wollte abdrücken, aber mein Magazin war wieder alle. Gerade war ich dabei das Maschinengewehr nachzuladen, als… es mir aus der Hand gerissen wurde! Die Waffe schwebte in der Luft und glühte genauso wie die Kreaturen. Schnell zog ich meine Pistole und schoss auf sie, doch plötzlich wurde sie von unsichtbarer Hand weggeschlagen! Dann auch mein Messer! Die Tiere versammelten sich um das Maschinengewehr herum und starrten es an. Vor meinen eigenen Augen sah ich, wie es in Einzelteile zerfiel. Jetzt stand ich ohne Waffen dar… und wurde schon in die Luft gehoben! Nun war ich die Puppe, die sie willkürlich gegen die Wände schleuderten. Das einzige was ich tun konnte war es meine Arme und Beine schützend vor den wichtigsten Stellen meines Körpers zu halten, um die größten Verletzungen zu vermeiden. Mehrfach warfen sie mich quer durch den Raum. Ließen mich mit den Maschinen und Säulen zusammenstoßen. Bis… ich einen furchtbaren Schmerz fühlte! Der Schmerz war stechend… Lähmte mich… Bekam keine Luft… Als ich zu mir nach unten schaute, erkannte ich was mit mir geschehen ist: Ein rostiges, abgebrochenes Stück Rohr hatte mich erwischt und von hinten aufgespießt. Die Biester… sie kennen keine Skrupel… Mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften zogen sie mich weg mitsamt eines Stückes des Rohrs. Sämtliche Kreaturen vor mir blickten mich schweigend an. Plötzlich spürte ich wie mich etwas an meinen Armen und Beinen zog. Auch spürte ich es an den Kiefern. Sie wollten es zu Ende bringen… Mit letzter verbleibender Kraft versuchte ich Widerstand zu leisten. Doch ich fühlte schon, wie meine Gelenke sich auszukugeln drohten… Das erste Knacken ertönte schon! Meine Kleidung zeriss! Und mein letzter Gedanke, der mir blieb, war: “''Das… war’s…''” '''''MEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Dieser Schrei… es ließ die ziehenden Kräfte augenblicklich verschwinden. Die Kreaturen blickten verwundert… und ein weiteres Exemplar tauchte auf. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kreaturen, hatte es weder ein bläuliches noch ein rosa Schimmern in seinem Fell. Es war einfach nur Weiß… Moment… das ist die Kreatur, die ich vorhin gerettet hab! Das kleine weiße Ding war genau zwischen mir und seinen Artgenossen und blickte zu ihnen. ''Mew! Mew! Mewmewmew! Mew! Mew! Mew! Mewmew!'' Seine Rufe klangen wild und aufgeregt, während es in Zacken umher flog. Es… sprach mit ihnen. Da war ich mir sicher! Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die Kreaturen. Dann verschwand das Leuchten von ihren Augen und ihre Körper hörten auf zu Glühen. Auf einmal verzogen sie sich… und ich fiel zur Boden! Die Landung war hart. Vor Schmerzen gelähmt lag ich auf der Seite, während das dicke Rohrstück immer noch in meinem Bauch steckte. ''Mew?'' Das kleine weiße Ding flog zu mir rüber und schaute mich an. Mit seiner linken Vorderpfote berührte es das Rohrstück. Das Rohr… es löste sich auf… aber ich begann zu schreien! Blut spritze in Maßen und meine Innereien fielen hinaus, während eine gewaltige Welle des Schmerzes mich durchschüttelte. Das weiße Etwas hielt sich erschrocken den Mund zu und wich zurück. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Rang nach Luft, während ich das Gefühl hatte zu erbrechen. Bis… ich in Ohnmacht fiel… 　 　 　 TO BE CONTINUED Geschrieben von: NothingM (Diskussion) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Descent (Teil 2.) Descent (Teil 3.) Descent (Teil 4.) Descent (Teil 5.) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mehrteiler